If Only
by Rinn Elizabeth
Summary: Levy works as an intern at her favorite library, and gets a promotion. She's so happy, but what she doesn't know, as she slowly walks home in glee, is that her house has been broken into.
1. Chapter 1-Running and Promotions

**Hello! Happy reading! Usual Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters(I SOOO wish I did), but I DO own the story. Love you all, and happy reading! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

(Droy) I was running. I knew that she'd be home soon. I was dashing from work. I had just gotten a call from the police department.  
Someone was breaking in. I couldn't run fast enough, it was 5:57. She came home at 6:15, on the dot, every day.

I was still about an hour away. I pulled out my communications lacrima and tried to call her. No answer. Damn her! She always has her phone off  
when I need it to be on! I was out of breath.

I tripped on a pothole suddenly came crashing down to the ground. Everything went black.

* * *

(Levy)It was Monday. It was my normal schedule of running about, making copies, fetching coffee, getting lunch, passing notes,  
talking, meetings, etc. The normal things an intern did. Except, for the fact that I was an intern at a library.

I know, boring. But, for me, I love it. It's my first home away from home(my second is Magnolia Park,  
under the big tree in the center). I love it here, surrounded by books. I feel so at home.

Lets see, it's 5:54, and it'll take me about a minute to go into the office to clock out. Time to go. I'm very punctual.

As I ran down the grand main staircase, satchel on and a large stack of books in my arms, I remembered something.  
I was supposed do something...oh well. I remember it being not important. I reached the end of the steps.

I walked into the office and went to grab my time sheet. "Miss McGarden?" said Miss Maryella Rockwell, the head librarian.

I turned around swiftly. "Good Afternoon Miss Rockwell. What is it?" I replied cordially. She motioned to one of the two  
cushioned armchairs in front of her desk. "Please, sit." she said. I nodded. "Yes, mam." I said. I set down my satchel and stack of books.

They toppled over. I let out a small sigh and got up. I knelt down to fix them. Miss Maryella, as friends and higher-ups  
knew her, looked down and smiled. "You always we so fond of reading, Levy," she said. I whipped my head around, in shock.

"M- Mi- Mii- Mis- Miss-?" I stuttered. She obviously saw my surprise, for you see, since she was above me  
(like a head master is above a student), she never called me by my first name, and I didn't call her by hers.

It was considered disrespectful for me to do so. So, for her to call me by my first name, "You'd have to be in the same position as me. Equals," she said.

Did I mention she could read minds and listen to your thoughts? That was her magic. You could never get away with anything.  
I nodded my understanding. "Well, you are." she said. My eyes grew wide. What?!

"That's right. You see, Levy, I'm retiring, and I need someone to fill my place. I thought, no I knew, that you'd be perfect for the job."

I stared in disbelief. I finally found my voice. "MMMiss Rockwell, I," "Miss Maryella, to you, now," she said kindly.  
"Yyyes. I I am hhhonored to to to have bbbeen giiiiven ttthis ppposition," I stuttered out.

"If you want, you can take a moment to let it sink in," she said, smiling.

I nodded. I breathed in and out ,for a minute or so, and once I recomposed myself I began to try again.

"Miss Rock... Maryella, I am honored to have been given this position, but I'm only an intern. I don't understand. Surely there is once of  
the actual librarians that are qualified to fill in. I mean I..." for once, I didn't know what to say.

"Levy. You always know what to say, and I do know what you mean. You mean to say that you don't understand why you,  
an intern that's only been with us for not even two years, has been chosen to take my position instead of the many other librarians

"that have been with us for five or more. Well, the answer is this. I've never seen anyone, in my many years as head librarian,  
seen _anyone_ love books more, or be more fascinated by what lies inside them, than you, Levy.

"I can see that you look forward to coming here everyday, even though you don't even get paid for it. You always are willing to help anybody,  
with a smile on your face. Your smart, kind, respectable, and well loved by all who meet you.

" _ **THAT'S**_ why I chose you to fill in for me. I'm proud of how much I've seen you grow in your time with us since you were a little girl.  
You've never had a book over due, and have come here almost every day of your life.

"You even came here when you were too sick to speak proper words. Remember? It was a Sunday afternoon,  
and you were about 6 years old, then."

* * *

(Miss Rockwell)It was a Sunday afternoon. I was going about, sorting books into their proper homes on the shelves,  
when a familiar little bluenet came in. It was Levy, our favorite little customer. But something was off today.

She came in, wrapped tightly in a fleece blanket. She wore a scarf and heavy clothing. It was spring.  
When I said, "Hello, Levy," all she did was groan out a soft and congested "Good afternoon, Miss Rockwell."

She was obviously very ill. "Levy, dear, are you feeling alright?" She didn't answer. She had plopped herself into one of the soft,  
green armchairs in the corner of the library. She was sound asleep. She was very small and light, so I went over and scooped her up.

"Janet, I'm taking her to my office," I said and walked to my office, opened the door, and set her down on my couch.  
She just pulled the blanket tighter around her and shivered.

I took my wool knitted blanket out from the back of my office and wrapped it around her.

She stopped shivering. 3 hours later she came stumbling out of my office, looking much better. She only had my blanket wrapped around her.  
I smiled and walked over. "Why did you come here if you were that sick, Levy?" I asked.

"This is my home, I couldn't part with it , even for even one day, Miss Rockwell. I wouldn't be deprived of a single second of the time  
I spend here, with you. You, and all the rest of this library, and the people that work here and come here, is my where my home is. You're all family, to me," she said.

She beamed a bright smiled and threw her arms up. I ran over to her and hugged her tight, crying.

"I love you guys so much," she said. I could feel her shaking. We stood there, hugging each other and crying for who knows how long,  
and I truly felt like I had a daughter, again.

"Oh, Levy. My daughter died at a young age, and you brought smiles and happiness back into my life," I said. "and love, back into my life.  
I love you, Levy. Like my own daughter." "I love you, too," she said. "Mommy." I hugged her even tighter, cried even harder. I never forgot that day.

* * *

(Levy)I was smiling. I had forgotten that day. I was so young, let alone I was so sick. I didn't remember anything about that day. Miss Maryella smiled.

"I don't blame you for forgetting, but, it just goes to show how much you treasure this library, and the people in it.  
Now do you understand why I chose you?" I nodded, tears silently streaming down my face as I slowly started to remember that day.

Miss Maryella game over and hugged me. Tears were starting to form on her face. "Now, it's time to leave. It's not sightly  
to have a former head librarian cry. It's not respectable." she said with a smile.

I nodded and exited the room. I wiped my eyes and left the building with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey, Readers! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you want more, and comment on how it was, etc. Love you all! Thanks! ~Rinn E.  
**


	2. Chapter 2-House Fire

**Hello!** **Normal Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters (I SOOO wish I did), but I DO own the story. Love you all and happy reading! ~Rinn  
**

* * *

(Levy) I wiped my eyes and left the building with a smile. I wonder if there's gonna be a party! A party would be nice, but who am I kidding.  
A party could even be held for me, yet I'd still be an introvert and stow away in a corner, nose nuzzled in a new novel.

I started the walk home. On the way I'd pass the baker, need to get bread, the pastry chef, I can't stand to not eat something from there!, then I'd pass Jet and Droy's work, I'd always step in and stop to say hi, then I'd make my way to the supermarket to get dinner or whatever else was on my list, and then I'd finally come home.

I'd then make dinner, read a book, go ahead to sleep.

* * *

(Droy) When I woke up, people were surrounding me. They had tuned me on my back and were asking questions, and lot of them, at that..

"Are you alright?...Can you see me?...Do you need an ambulance?...Can you hear me?...Can you sit up?...How did this happen?...  
Are you drunk?...What's your name?..." and a whole lot more. Then the huge bump on my forehead hit me.

I managed sit up and say, "I'm okay. I can see you, you're just a little blurry, I don't need an ambulance, I can DEFINITELY hear you,  
I'm already sitting up, I just tripped running...," then it came back to me. Levy...house...running...Levy! I suddenly felt fine. I looked at my watch.

It was 6:02. I was still about an hour's running distance from her house! She would be home soon! I had to hurry!

I stood up quickly and tried to run. My vision got black and fuzzy and I couldn't tell which way was up or down or anything!  
I stumbled backwards and hit the ground. "Please rest! You'll hurt yourself!" they said.

"NO! I have to make sure she's okay!" I said as I stood up again, slower this time, and when I regained my balance, I took off screaming, "Levy!".

I would have to hurry, but I might just make it.

* * *

(Levy) I was walking home. Everything around me seemed to be even happier than usual! I would be taking over for tomorrow,  
because apparently she knew Levy wouldn't say no and had planned her retirement a month ago.

I love the woman like a mother, but ,sometimes, she is just so empty headed and never planned anything straight through.  
She just thought up a dream and went with it. But it was her way of doing things, and I loved her for it.

As I approached my front door, I noticed something. The door was broken around the lock and it was opened a little bit,  
like it couldn't possibly close.

I walked over to a pile of bushes in my front yard and hid my satchel and books behind it, just in case someone unwanted was really inside.

Were Jet and Droy home already? No, they'd never come home this early. Then, who was inside? I opened the door with a creak.  
"Hello?" I whispered. It appeared everything was in order. That was, until I saw my bedroom.

It was trashed. All my jewelry was gone! That was really the only things of value I had in my home. I walked into Jet and Droy's room.  
Yes, they shared a room, I know, childish. Their stuff was pillaged, too.

All Jet's trophies for track were gone, his medals, both their piggy banks (I told them they were too old for piggy banks, but NOOO.  
No one ever listens to me!) were smashed, contents taken. I sat on Droy's bed.

The framed photo of all three of us at our childhood home lied on the ground, frame and glass smashed and shattered.  
I grabbed the photo from the rubble, and shook it off, and put it in my pocket.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to be met face to face with a tall man. He had black eyes and black and white hair.  
He help a large knapsack only filled about an inch. "This your house?" he asked.

"I'm Totomaru, but I believe it's time for me to go, now," he said. In his hand, a lighter clicked. He walked over to the bed I was sitting on,  
smiled and said, "You know, those sheets are very flammable," and slapped his hands onto the bed. It ignited instantly.

I screamed and he took off, laughing as he exited my ,now burning, home. I jumped off the bed and ran and shoved the  
air conditioning unit out of the window, and had it quickly shut.

I grabbed all the books and blankets I could carry to the other side of the house, where my room was (You see, their room was an  
extension to the house by a long hallway, and so was mine, but the builders had put mine on a short hallway at the other end of the house).

I transferred all burnable items out of their room. Once that was done, I shut their door, took our fire blanket, and shoved it  
under the gap in their door frame. Now, without oxygen the fire should snuff out. Or so I thought.

* * *

 **Hi! Hope you enjoyed! Please review your thought, good or bad, because it helps me learn what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Thank you so much! Bye! ~Rinn  
**


	3. Chapter 3-Fire Trucks and A New Friend

**Hello! As usual, I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, but I do own this story. Have fun and happy reading! Thanks! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

(Levy) Now, without oxygen the fire should snuff out. Or so I thought, because within a matter of five minutes, their door was on fire.  
The sound of shattering glass filled the house. Where was the fire alarm?! Oh...yeah.

Jet and Droy have been putting off getting replacements for months. Uh! Why can't those two bone-heads ever do anything on time!  
Now look what their laziness has done! The fire is spreading fast down the hallway. I don't have time to think.

I rush and grab their stuff and into my bedroom. I slammed the door. I grabbed the boxes still there from moving in. I started shoving things in.  
I opened the door. It had spread to the bathroom and living room. I ran back into my room, to continue packing my belongings.

The fire had finally reached the kitchen, because a mad ringing broke out. I finished stuffing all my things into boxes,  
and shoved everything out my window into the front yard. I took a last look-around.

I quickly stripped my room of anything else, saving my books for last, and jumped out the window with the last box.  
I moved it all to the center of the lawn and sat down on one of the boxes and waited. I checked my watch. 6:30.

The sirens soon came and I heard them racing down the boulevard. Two stopped in front of my house. Firefighters hurriedly  
started to deal with the fire. One firefighter stopped in front of me. She was the medical dispatch, she had the red cross on her arm.

She was tall (and she had bigger boobs than me... jealousy doesn't suit me, though...) and she had blond hair.

She was pretty and looked like a really nice person! Someone you could befriend.

"Hello, miss. I'm Lucy. I'm the medical personal. Are you hurt? Is there anyone or anything else inside? I see you got a few things out.  
I'm also going to ask you to tell me how this happened. Can you answer these questions for me?" she said.

I looked up at her. I'm pretty sure I looked terrible. "Yes. My name's Levy. Levy McGarden. There's nobody else inside there,  
and I'm pretty sure I'm alright, but, I'll tell you what happened," I said. She nodded. I told her the whole story of today, from promotion to present.

She seemed interested in every word I said and it made me feel better.

"Alright. I'll set up a police report. That guy's wanted everywhere. He is the sole purpose for almost all house fires attached to burglary.  
It's become so common that, instead of asking if it was a kitchen fire, we should just ask if it was him!" she said, smiling and laughing.

I really liked her. She was so cool! "I really like you. You're funny! And I love to read too! I'm actually writing my own novel!  
You should read it sometime!" she said. "I'd love to!" I replied.

"Great! You'll be the first one to read it! And if you're looking for a place to say, I'm looking for a roommate!" she said.

"That'd be great!" I said. "I get off at the station at 7:30! See ya there! Bring your things! I'll wait!" she said as she hopped into the truck.  
I hadn't realized that they had been done fighting the fire for a while now. I waved goodbye. Oh, great.

How am I gonna bring these boxes to the fire house? It was started to get cloudy. I hope it doesn't rain! As I sat on the boxes,  
puzzling how I was going to get the boxes to where they needed to go, I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see who it was. It was my neighbor, Mirajane. "Hello," she said. "I saw the whole commotion and I was wondering  
if you were in need of anything. Are you?" My eyes lit up! "oh, yes!

Thanks for offering to help. I'll understand if it's too much trouble, but could you give my stuff and I a ride to the fire house, please?" I begged.

"Why, of course! It's never too much trouble to help out a friend!" she exclaimed.

Friend? I had just met her when we moved in a month ago. She really likes me that much? I beamed a pearly smile.  
"Thank you, so much!" I exclaimed, getting up to shake her hand.

She pulled her car up to my driveway and started helping me pack up the car. Just as we loaded the last of it in, it started to pour.

Great! We hopped inside of the car and Mira turned on the ignition. I checked the dashboard clock. It read 7:13.  
This was going to be a long day, wasn't it? Also, not to be whining, but I was _so_ hungry..

* * *

(Droy) I was running. It was pouring rain. It had been for quite sometime. It was 7:34. I finally reached her house.  
I stopped. It was wrecked. The house was burned down, all besides about less than half of Levy's room.

Levy! I hope she was okay! I didn't have time to find her. Wherever she was, I just had to hope she was safe. I started walking back to work.  
I had to tell Jet. We got off at 9. We'd go down to police station and check for her there. She's probably filing a report or something.

I'll go back to work, till then. Oh, I just hope that Levy's okay!

* * *

 **Hello!** **I hope you liked the chapter! Write ya soon! Thanks! ~Rinn E.  
**


	4. Chapter 4-Friends?

**Hello! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, but I do own this story. Happy reading, and as always, thanks. ~Rinn  
**

* * *

It was 7:32 and I had finally made it to the fire station. I had about an hour till dark. I thanked Mira and got out.

As I walked up to the doors, I thought about Jet and Droy. "What were they going to do? I haven't even told them about me  
moving in with Lucy! Oh!" I put my hands on the sides of my head. "No. Get a hold of yourself, Levy!" I closed my eyes.

"It's gonna be okay. They're gonna be okay. You've just never left them alone for almost all the years of your life  
and they just completely depend on you...you...on oh my god they can't even function without me! What am I gonna do?!

Okay. It's only 7:36. Have faith in them. They can make it on their own. Don't freak out. They get off of work at 8:00.

Don't panic, you'll just call them from the fire station. That's it. The fire station. As I opened my eyes and started to take my  
hands off my head, Lucy came barreling out of the building's front doors.

"Hey! Levy! You're just in time! C'mon down to my truck and start a'load'in! Let's go!" she said. "Uhm...Lucy...I need to-"

"No need to thank me or anything or whatever. Just get your stuff in here!" she interrupted me to say. "Lucy, I-"  
"Just relax! I live in a really spacious apartment! It's really nice! Don't worry! Everything's gonna be fine!" she interrupted again.

"Lucy! Listen to me! Everything's not gonna be fine! Everything is not okay! I _need_ to call the people I was living with before  
to tell them where I'm going and that I'm alright but my cell was trashed and I was gonna ask to use the department's phone

"so can you please listen and not interrupt when I'm trying, desperately, to talk to you!" I blurted out.

As soon as it came out of my mouth I regretted it. I slapped my hands on my mouth and quickly said  
"Oh, Lucy! I'm so sorry I just said that and I'm just really stressed and I've never left them alone before and I'm so stupid and"

"No." she said. "No?"I replied. "No. I'm sorry I did what I did. I should have realized that moving in with me on  
such short notice would be stressful; for you. I didn't even think to ask if there was anyone you needed to call.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the stupid one. Not you. You're smart. You can use my cellphone when  
we get to the apartment. Or would you want to use it now? Cause that's fine to." she said.

She was smiling so much at me, yet I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. I started to cry. I don't cry often,  
and I don't know why I cried, but I did. I cried the ragged breathing, wailing, child throwing a fit, sort of cry.

Lucy came over, crying too, and hugged me. I hugged her back.  
She cried in silence and didn't make one sound.

I separated myself in silence and walked over to my things. She said not a word as I started to pack my stuff  
into the back of her white pick-up truck, which was fitting.

My life could really use a good pick-up, and I think Lucy was just the right dose of what I needed most.

A friend.

A friend that wasn't Jet or Droy or their friends or the library staff or the reoccurring customers at the  
library or anyone at Jet and Droy's office. A friend that _I_ made by _myself_ , _alone_ , for _once_.

"Friends?" I said, wiping my tears. She smiled, wiping her tears, and came over to me and slung her left arm around my neck.

"Yeah. Sure. Friends." and helped me load her white, life-changing, pick-me-up truck, silent tears falling from her ever-cheerful face,  
running along her eternal, friendly, smile.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short, but I thought it was the perfect end to the chapter. Another chapter should be coming out soon. Many thanks, as always. ~Rinn  
**


	5. Chapter 5-Arrival

**Hello! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I hope you like it! Happy reading! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

When we arrived at the apartment complex, it was already pouring rain into the night. I looked over at Lucy.

Fresh tears rode down her crimson cheeks from her red eyes. I bet mine weren't any better. We sat in the car for a few moments,  
the only sounds in the soft silence were Lucy's staggered breathing against the pitter-patter of rain falling on the car.

I reached over the center console and hugged her tight. Her breathing softened, before staggering as Lucy starting sobbing.

Before long, I joined her. We held onto each other tight, as if we let go, we'd float off into the night and never find each other again.

When we had finally composed ourselves, our grip on each other loosened. I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"Let's go, before the rain gets worse, 'kay?" I said. Lucy nodded. "I'll go ahead and get a trolley, then."

We exited the truck and Lucy headed inside as I began to undo the cords holding what was left of my life together.  
Lucy came back with a trolley and we loaded up. My life contained more junk than I originally thought...

"I'll carry the rest, Lucy." I said. She nodded. Lucy held open the door and we trudged inside. Our clothed were soaked to the bone.  
From what I could see past the stack of the boxes that were taller than me(you could say my vision was a little "boxed in"), it was beautiful.

The room was small, yet roomy with a grand ceiling. it was sort of split in half by a hallway to the right.

When you walked in, you were in the first half. It had pink-ish rose carpets and bright beige walls. On the left side of the first half,  
there were twin silver elevators and to the left of those, in the corner, there was a baby evergreen tree in a cream colored pot.

On the right side of the room there was another tree and two sofas(each against a wall) with a glass coffee table in between.  
On the "other half" There was the same Couch set-up and plants, but ,instead of twin elevators, there was a flat-screen TV.

Sure, all of this was nice, but what really took my breath away was, at the center of all this, was a golden grand chandelier,  
laden with strings of pearl and crystal, electric candlesticks flickering like real fire. *ding ding!* I snapped out of my trance.

"C'mon, Levy. Elevator here!" Lucy called. "Oh! Uh, coming!" I replied. When did she even press the button?  
I walked hastily to the elevator, desperately trying to not spill boxes. My efforts were in vain.

As soon as I got into the elevator, I dropped a box off the top. "Are you sure you got that?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Just put them at the top." I replied.

She smiled at me and tucked them under her arm. The elevator dinged and I let Lucy out first. With the top boxes missing,  
I could see the floor number. "You live all the way up on seven? How many floors does this place have?" I asked.

"Fifteen," she replied. "Fifteen!" I responded. "Well, at least you live on seven. I guess, you're lucky." I said.  
"Yup! Lucky number seven!" She exclaimed.

After only a few moments of stepping out of the elevator, I heard loud footsteps and a deep, yet childish, voice behind me yell,  
"Hey watch out!" Before I knew what was happening, I stepped on, what felt like a handball, and lost my footing.

I fell backwards, boxes flying everywhere. I landed hard on the floor, but to my surprise, no boxes fell on me.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of gray eyes were staring down at me.

* * *

I ran to the firehouse. Jet told me to meet him there. It was pouring rain out and dark. I reached the station, soaked.

When I walked in, Jet was talking to a redheaded firefighter. "Jet!" I called, waving, as I ran over to him.  
"Droy! I thought you'd never make it!" he said. "Did you find her? Did you find Levy?"

"Well..you see... I uhh..couldn't find her...actually.." I replied. Jet's eyes turned furious and scared. "DROY! HOW COULD YOU!" Jet screamed.

"Well..I..." I stuttered. "DROY! YOU ID-"Jet stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"Droy, I'm sorry for snapping, but do you know how serious this is? Levy's missing! She could have been kidnapped!  
She could have been robbed! Or murdered! Or,... I don't know! Either way you look at it, this isn't good! We don't know where she is, if she's okay, or anything!"

"I know, but what if she's okay? Let's have a clear head about this." I replied. "Okay. Did you file a missing person  
with the police?" Jet asked. "No." I replied.

"Excuse me, but can you explain the person you're looking for? My name's Erza, by the way. I'm the fire chief.  
So, what did this comrade of yours look like?" the redheaded firefighter asked.

"Um, well. She's really short, her name's Levy, she loves reading so she always has a book or two on her, she has sky blue hair and green eyes,...and that's it."

Jet said. "And she's really cute..." Jet muttered to himself, obviously meant to be thought in silence.  
Erza smirked, then returning to her serious expression. She was clearly thinking.

"Ah. I remember her. Yes...Here's what happened. Levy was waiting for us on the front lawn with all the stuff she salvaged.  
It started raining and, since she had nowhere to go and it was getting dark, one of my employees, Miss Lucy, took her in.

"She's been looking for a roommate, anyways, so timing was perfect. They met up here and then left in Lucy's truck to her apartment complex.  
I know where that is, we can stop there tomorrow, if you so wish. You shouldn't worry, Lucy's a great friend of mine. She really is a nice person.

"The two seemed to really hit it off. Lucy has that effect on people... Well, anyways. I can take you there tomorrow,  
but you'll have to worry about where to stay for tonight.

"There's an inn just down the block I can drop you off at on my way home. Would that be alright with you?" Erza explained.

We looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go." Erza said, motioning for us to follow. We followed her out and headed towards the inn.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I'll publish more, soon! Bye-bye! ~Rinn E.  
**


	6. Chapter 6-Reunited

**Hello! Again, sorry it's so late! School has me working my butt off and I haven't had any free time! So, I hope you enjoy! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

I opened my eyes, a pair of clear gray eyes were staring down at me. "Ouch..damn that hurt. What do have in there, bricks?" he said.

"No, books," I replied. He laughed. He had pink hair as bright as his smile. "That explains it," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied. "Soo...could you get off me, please?" "Oh! Sorry!" he said. He stood up and offered me a hand.  
I took it. His hands were really strong. In fact, now that I look, HE was really muscular.. and shirtless (well, he did have a "vest")...

"My name's Natsu, by the way," he said. "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you." Natsu smiled. "Natsu! Levy! Are you two alright?"

Lucy said as she came running towards us. "Yeah. I'm alright," I said. "A-okay!" Natsu said, giving a thumbs up and a toothy grin.  
"Good. In that case...," Lucy said as she punched Natsu hard in the arm. "In that case, what were you thinking!"

"Ow! Hey, it's not my fault! It's Gajeel's for throwing the ball too hard!" Natsu pleaded. "Gajeel?" I asked.  
"Yeah. He should be coming down the hall any minute," Natsu explained.

Just as he said that, a deep and raspy voice spoke behind me. "Are you guys talkin' 'bout me behind my back?". I leaped forwards and yelped.  
"Gajeel..." Lucy said, irritated, grinding her teeth and crossing her eyes was slightly twitching.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Gajeel jeered. "Haven't I told you two to NOT fool around in the hallway?" Lucy scolded, staring directly at Natsu.

"Well...yeah..." Natsu replied. "Then why in the name of the celestial beings ARE YOU FOOLING AROUND IN THE HALLWAY!" Lucy screamed.  
"Natsu sunk into himself and Gajeel's eyes went wide as he flinched back. What was I getting myself into?

"So who's the pipsqueak?," Gajeel questioned after he had composed himself. "My _name_ is Levy," I said. "And I'm not a pipsqueak."

"Well, ya could'a fooled me, shrimp!," he retorted. "I'm not a shrimp, either!," I pouted. "Yeah right! In fact, I think that's what  
I'm gonna be callin' you from now on. Ya got that, shrimp?," he said. We stared each other down. He really made my blood boil.

"Well, Gajeel. You helped make the mess, now you can help move it in," Lucy stated. Gajeel 'tch-ed' in response and started picking up boxes.

The boys carried all the boxes and we finally reached the apartment. When Lucy unlocked the door, I was amazed. It was completely immaculate.

As we walked in, we came into a large room that had a kitchen with island counters, on the left, and the living room on the right.  
Also on the right were three doors. In the far left corner of the room was another door.

We piled the boxes in the living room and, when we had finished, we all sat down. "Alright, do you want a tour?" Lucy asked. "Sure," I replied.

"Okay, so this is the living room and joint kitchen," Lucy said as we all stood up. She walked over to the first door on the right (in the corner).  
"This is my bedroom," she said. "Then there's the extra room the guest room, that'll be your room, and in between is the bathroom.

The door on the left is the den. It's where the TV, stereo, and work out equipment is." I nodded.

"So, are there any house rules or anything like that?" I inquired. "Nope. Unless labeled otherwise, everything is perfectly fine  
for you to use. Except for obvious things like my toothbrush, etc and always knock on my bedroom door before entering," she replied.

"Alrighty!" I said. "But are you sure your cool with sharing stuff?" I asked. "Of course!" she said. "I'm not like Natsu who hoards all  
of his stuff and doesn't share," she jeered. "Hey!" Natsu replied. "Ya know, flame brain, she's not wrong," Gajeel said.

Just as the boys were winding up their arms, ready to fight, there was a knock on the door. Lucy went to answer it.

"Oh, Erza. What are you doing here?" Lucy said. "I have two boys with me who are searching for Levy. Is she here?" Erza said. I stepped forwards.

"Jet? Droy?" I said. As soon as I spoke, they came rushing in. "Oh my god, Levy! You're alright! We thought we'd  
never get to see you again! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh, Levy!" They bombarded me with questions.

"Guys! I'm fine! Calm down! I'm okay, he just bruised my arms, that's all. I got away with my stuff and some of yours. Do you want it?" I explained.

"Sure, Levy. You're the best!" they said. I went over to the couch and gave them their box. "I'm sorry I could t get it all,  
but you two didn't have much besides video games and trophies. It could have been worse. At least we weren't even fully unpacked, yet, right?

"All we had was sheets on the bed." I said. "Yeah. We know, but we're still going to worry about you. We wouldn't know what to do without you!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah, Levy! We need you! Who else would look after us and cook and clean and whatever? We'd _die_ without you. You're the best, ever!" said Droy.  
"Levy, who are these people? And what are they talking about with the cooking and the cleaning and stuff?" Lucy puzzled.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Everybody, this is Jet and Droy. Jet, Droy, this is Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel," I explained.

"Jet, Droy and I had just moved in, together. We're childhood friends. We've been there for each other since we were kids.  
We grew up in the same house. We've always been together. So, we only saw it fit to get our first home away from home, together.

"I guess, to make it feel more like a home, ya know?" I explained.

"Hey, short stack. They seem pretty smitten with you. Is one a them your boyfriend or something?" Gajeel asked.  
"Or both?" Natsu said, suggestively, nudging Lucy in the arm. Lucy punched him.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that! We're all just close childhood friends, that's all!" I answered, frantically.

"Yeah! And who ya callin' short stack, huh, muscle for brains? Levy's height is adorable!" Jet and Droy responded.

"Oi! Who ya callin' muscle for brains!" Gajeel exclaimed, standing up from the couch, towering over Jet and Droy.  
"Are you starting something? I'll beat your puny little punk asses into a tree!" Gajeel retorted.

"All right! A fight!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping up. "Boys! Stop it! Jet, Droy, just ignore him. I don't mind being called  
nicknames and I can fight my own battles, okay? Gajeel, please don't hurt them, okay? They didn't mean it.

"They were only trying to protect me _*softly*Even though I don't need protecting*under breath*_ , Natsu, stop encouraging them. _Got_ it, you four? Stop this," I said, sternly, crossing my arms and glaring at all four "men". The boys all backed down. Lucy couldn't help but smile.

"Alright. Back to discussing stuff, before we _rudely_ interrupted. How long are you gonna stay here, Levy?" Droy asked.

"Um, well, you see...," I stuttered as I squirmed, uncomfortably. "Yeah, Lev?" Jet said. "Well, you guys.. I was thinking that, for once, we wouldn't live together.."

"What?!" Jet exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Levy? We've never been apart, before!"  
" I know! That's the point! We're always together! All I want is a little change of scenery! I love you guys like brothers, but I think we need to be separate, for once in our lives! Don't you agree? I need a break from the two of you. Please don't take that the wrong way, okay?" I said.

Jet and Droy nodded. "Wait, how did you all grow up in the same house if you aren't siblings?" Natsu questioned.  
Jet, Droy, and I all got silent and our eyes went distant.

I looked down as I felt my cheeks redden and my eyes get teary. Then Gajeel said, "Natsu! Don'tcha Get it?  
They grew up in the system," Gajeel explained, but Natsu still looked puzzled.

"Ya know, orphanages? They don't got any pare-" "Gajeel!" Lucy scolded as she shook her head.

"C'mere, Lev," Lucy said. I felt Lucy hug me tight. "Are you okay, Levy?" she asked. I couldn't answer.  
I hadn't even realize it until now, but I was crying. Hard.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I'll write again, soon! Bye! ~Rinn E.  
**


	7. Chapter 7-What's Up With Him?

**Hello! Sorry it's so late! Better than nothing! Happy reading! ~Rinn E.  
**

* * *

I didn't even realize it until now, but I was crying. Hard. We stood there in the dead silence.

"Guys, I think it's time for everyone who doesn't live here to get out, agreed?" Erza stated. Then everyone left as I sunk into Lucy on the white couch.  
As I heard the door shut, I started to sob.

"C'mon Levy. That's enough crying for today, right? If you don't stop now, you'd have cried more than the rain outside. C'mon," Lucy said.

I laughed and picked myself up. "Thanks, Lu," I smiled. I got up and wiped my eyes.  
"I'm gonna unpack, now, 'kay?" I said. Lucy nodded. I grabbed my box of linens and opened up my door.

It had a window on the left wall and a queen sized bed in the center, against the north wall.  
On the right wall was a large bookshelf (Omg! Yes!) and a desk with a chair. I put the box on the bed and grabbed the rest.

After I had unpacked everything and sorted my books(like a library) I made my bed and exited my room.

I put my toiletries in the bathroom and knocked on Lucy' door. "Come in!" she said. I opened the door and stepped inside.

Lucy had her bed against the east wall, in front of the bookshelf. On the east wall, she had her desk.  
"Whatchya writin', there, Lu?" I asked. "Oh, it's nothing," she said, hiding whatever it was against her chest. I looked over at her, suspiciously.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you, but only because you like books and your my friend, got it?" She said. I nodded, eagerly.

"Okay. It;s the book I was telling you about," she said. I squealed in delight. "But it's not that good and I'm a terrible writer and-,"

" That's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Really?" she asked. "Really!" I said. "Remember, I wanna be the first person to read it, okay?" I asked.  
"Alright..but don't judge it to hard, okay?" she said. "I'm guessing you're done, so what do you wanna do?" she questioned.

"Okay, well, I don't know. Do you want to invite the boys over, or something?" I said. "How's out we go check out their place? Wouldn't you like to know what number they are?" She said. "Sure," I said. We got up and exited our apartment to go visit Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

"Oh, man. I feel so bad," Natsu said. "Oi, don't ya think I feel bad, too? I freakin' made a girl start crying!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"I know. I just feel terrible! Lucy's probably gonna have our heads," Natsu said. "Yeah," said Gajeel. "I'm gonna go apologize to her."  
Gajeel as he got up to exit the apartment, looking down. "Wait! Do you want me to come with?" Natsu asked?

"Nah, I'll just go on my own," Gajeel said and shut the door. _Damn.. this whole thing's really got him, doesn't it? He's never been flustered before,  
as far as I've seen. What does this mean? _Natsu thought.

* * *

"All right, Levy! Are you ready to go?" called Lucy. "Yeah!" I replied as we left for Natsu and Gajeel's. I opened the door.

"Ah!" I yelped as ran into a tall, muscular, figure. "Oi! Watch where you're goin, Luc-" Gajeel exclaimed. "Oh, its you.."  
"Yeah it's me! What the heck are you doing hanging around in doorways, Gajeel?" I asked. He even knocked me down on the floor!

Although, it is hard to get around him, with his big frame and his muscles- OH MY GOD! Brain, stop it! I shook my head.

What the hell, intrusive thoughts.. But they aren't wrong.. he IS pretty nice looking.. I might just like having him  
for a neighbor.. My cheeks reddened at all these thoughts.

"Oi, shrimp," Gajeel said. "You want a hand up?" "Oh, sure. thank you." I said, reaching for his hand. He pulled me up.

"Say, Gajeel, what are you doing here, anyways? We were just about to head over to your apartment." I inquired.  
"Oh, uh..well.." He said. There was long pause. "So, what?" I asked softly.

I could see he was very uncomfortable, he was fidgeting and looking anywhere but my eyes. Was he blushing?  
Another pause ensued. "Well?" I asked. "Well, nothing! It was nothing.." he said as he stormed off.

"Hey!" I said as I ran to him. I grabbed him by the arm and forced him to face me. His face was bright red. He adverted my eyes like the plague.  
I felt my cheeks get hot, my hand get hot, it felt like the room was a furnace. Then, he looked me in the eyes. Everything stopped.

I felt, well, I don't know, but I've never felt it before. It felt good, yet bad, yet burning, yet maddening, all at the same time...  
did he feel the same way? We stared into each other's eyes for quite sometime, who knows how long.

"Uh.. Guys?" Lucy asked. "You two okay?" "Uh.. Yeah, Lu," I said. Gajeel was still silent. He was also, still, bright red.  
I was also, but that's not important.. Is it? I'm sure it.. stop over thinking this, Levy. Alright? Alright.

We started walking to the apartment. As soon as we reached the door, Gajeel rushed to the door and knocked, rapidly.  
We heard the sound of video games, coming from the other side. Then we heard Natsu yell , "Yeah, yeah. Hold on a minute!"

A few minutes passed and the sounds continued. Gajeel got impatient. "Hey, flame brain! C'mon!  
There's a pause button for a reason!" he said, knocking on the door, again.

"Alright," Natsu said as we heard the sounds cease and footsteps run towards the door. As the door was opening,  
Gajeel pushed past Natsu and hurried inside. What was his problem? Whatever it was, he was taking it and himself into another room.

"That was weird," I said. "Yeah, weird..," said Lucy. Natsu was still kinda shell-shocked over his sudden being shoved  
by the certain Gajeel in question. Their room had the same setup as ours, just theirs was pretty dark with black furniture and deep red walls, kinda like blood..

As I tried to not let this creepy color get to me. "What's up with Gajeel?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it is, he needs to cut it out," said Natsu.

I was out of it, too. What was all that, back there? Sometimes, I wish my body could tell me what the hell it thinks it's doing and why. If only, ya know?

"Hey. Levy. Levy!," Lucy screamed, shaking my arm. I broke away from my frantic train of thought. "Oh, uh, yeah?," I said.  
"Nothing, I don't know. We just lost you, there, for a moment, that's all. What were you even thinking about?"

"Oh, uh..nothing..," I replied. Lucy furrows her brows, suspiciously. "Really?," she asks. I nod. Uh, so, about the tour?," I ask.

Anything to get this situation less suspicious and tense. "Yeah! Come right this way unto our tumble aboat," Natsu said, cheerily.  
"Um, don't you mean humble abode?," I asked. "At least he knew what the word humble was, which is surprising," Lucy said.

"Uh, not you, too?," he said. I give Lucy a puzzled expression. "She grammar corrects me all the time  
and it's SO not fair to have two of ya correcting me, now..," he said. I laughed.

"Okay, two things. First, grammar correcting is improper grammar, we're not 'grammar correcting' you, we're correcting your grammar.  
Second, if you don't like her correcting you all the time, why don't you just fix your speech, yourself?," I said.

He was silent. Lucy just giggled under her hand. We went on the tour and It was pretty cool.

Once you got used to it, the color scheme wasn't that bad. It gave you this warm, yet terrified feeling. If you ask me, it suited the boys, perfectly.

As we sat down on the couch, Natsu resumed his video games. "Ugh, boys, am I right?," she said, rolling her eyes and sighing.  
"Yeah, boys..," I said. Uh, what was Gajeel up to? Was he alright? I just hope I didn't start anything..

* * *

 **Hey guys (and gals)! I hope you enjoyed! More will be coming soon! Bye! ~Rinn E.**


End file.
